Jennifer Lioncrest
'History' Jennifer is a fairly old woman, though still considered young. She is twenty eight years old. She, like the rest of her family all have a hot-headed temper that seems to jump out at the worst time ever. She is faithful to her religion and passion for the Light. Most of her life she had been taught how to work with it, use it to her will, only to help others in need. Her father, Richard Lioncrest had kept her in their manor which is located near the outskirts of Darrowshire. He father was a noble, mostly out of owning lands and being knighted by his King. Richard was a loving father that cared all too much for his child, all three of them. Though he was hard on Jennifer since she was the youngest of the two. He had kept her inside the manor day and night trying to teach her the ways of the Paladin, at the young age of seven she was almost able to summon the Light to her. Though it had always failed her. Jennifer when she was a child was reckless. She had dreamed about leaving the house and being with some of her younger friends, some people that she could talk to. Almar MacEntire and his little sister were her main source of friendship. They had always escaped their homes, only to go to the nearest river, talk, gossip and the likes. Almost like a young couple they were. Though sadly that had been split up after the assault on Darrowshire, the undead had been closing in on that small town. Richard was far too smart. He had sent Jennifer and her siblings on a cart only to escape the cursed lands that were about to be taken. It was a fairly safe ride, all until they lost one child. That child being Carter Lioncrest, the older of the bunch. Then Jessica went missing, then Jennifer herself ended up with her aunt and uncle instead of her family. Jennifer was in a state of depression, she was all alone. No one to look after her but the family she had never seen before. Her Aunt and Uncle. Jennifer was about ten at this point when she was sent to the Cathedral of Holy Light in Stormwind. She was a fast learner and already had some experience under her belt. All because of her father. She ended up spending about six to seven more years in the Cathedral all until she was able to be sent to a knight. This knight was a great knight. Ser Ironlead. He was a Dwarf Paladin that basically taught Jennifer all that she needed to know. She had followed in his footsteps for many of her young years. Though that stopped when Ironlead took a bullet through the head. A fairly quick way to die, though it did take a toll on Jennifer, being she was too old to find another knight at this point. Already knowing most of all that she needed, she also ended up becoming a full Paladin. Out of her young years, Jennifer was a fairly smart woman. Already making her stand in life, helping when asked doing as she was told. She had served under many orders at this point, she had managed to live through Northrend, or some of it. Then she came back home, only for a massive dragon to attack. Her life was full of adventure! All until she got a strange message that mentioned her father and his regiment.. The one that he spent a lot of gold on. It was a private funded group, though they had all long died out. Jennifer took up the reins of this new adventure and started to rebuild her father's dreams! This is about the time that she meets with her long lost friend, Almar. These two simply met out of an odd meeting in the Cathedral Square in Stormwind. Let it be known that Jennifer was not much of a politician or a commander. So she ended up enlisting her good friend. Many weeks later a terrible blow was dealt to Jennifer as Almar wanted to leave her regiment. She did not plan on holding him against his will, so she let him go. A lot more terrible things had happened those following weeks, she had been marched on by a Reclamation Host, they wanted to take her lands. She ended up moving her military under Almar's banner. This is where she has her doubts of it being a good idea. Description Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Order of Lioncrest Category:Paladins Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Lordaeronian